


Buried in my Bones

by sadbirthdaypartysongs



Series: I Go Crazy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - implied - Freeform, Eating Disorders, Gen, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski Angst, but it was tagged in the other story so, here, i dont even think i imply, like very vaguely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbirthdaypartysongs/pseuds/sadbirthdaypartysongs
Summary: Stiles is a recovered anorexic that sometimes has small relapses, and Scott is a good friend.





	Buried in my Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first story I've written in a long time, so it's kind of all over the place. Once I get back into the flow of writing, I'll come back and edit it to be better.
> 
> Unbetaed so sorry for any spelling mistakes

Stiles should have seen it coming.

Running with wolves was a hard thing to do. Being surrounded by all of these beautiful people that seemingly had no imperfections. It didn't help that the supernatural world kept constantly fucking up his life.

He was falling back on to old habits. Unhealthy coping mechanisms that nearly killed him once. 

It started with a meal. 

Stiles walked into the lunchroom and made his way to the table that held most of his friend group. He slid his tray right next to Scott and smiled to them as he sat down. 

They spoke about the most mundane things. Like how Scott and Allison went and camped out in the woods over the weekend, Issac trying out for first line and making the team, and how Lydia's new Prada bag had arrived in the mail. 

Stiles looked down at his tray and grimaced at the poor excuse for a meal. A couple of chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes. He slid his tray away from him and picked at the orange in his hands. Scott looked over at Stiles when he heard the scraping of the tray and gave him a worrying look. 

"Dude," Stiles started. "I'm good, just don't want this gross ass food."

Having already finished his food, Scott grabbed a bag of chips from Issac's lunch bag. Issac squawked in protest. "At least have these, too, okay?"

Stiles nodded and grabbed the chips from his best friend. "Okay." Scott seemed pleased with himself.  
_____

Stiles knew that he wouldn't ever be completely okay again. There were times when he couldn't bare to even looked at food or would have break downs just thinking about how much calories were in the burger he just ate.

None of his friends knew about this little problem of his. Well, all but Scott. Scott was there when he had first gone through this. When the numbers got to him and when he threw up his guts in the bathroom after a particularly bad binge. Always there to help calm him down. 

They were at Derek's loft for a pack meeting. As usual, the pack had demanded Derek buy a ton of food for the gathering. So there they were standing in front of a stack of pizza boxes. Stiles had grabbed a couple pieces before the everyone devoured all of the food. 

He sat on the couch next to Boyd, throwing his legs on the lap of the stoic teen. He nibbled on his pizza as the pack talked and joked around. Issac was running around the room giving Erica a piggyback ride, while Erica laughed loudly. Stiles laughed along. Until his stomach dropped after finishing his pizza. 

Derek glanced at the once happy teen, the smell of his anxiety filled the room. Some of the wolves threw quick looks at the teen. 

"Scott." Stiles whispered. Derek moved to look at the teen in question. Scott was talking to Allison, before looking over at Stiles. 

"Shit." He swore, before shooting up off the couch and made his way toward his best friend. "Hey buddy, it's gonna be okay. Bathroom or outside?" He helped Stiles stand up, Derek noticing the slight tremor running through the brunette's body. Stiles pointed toward the bathroom. Scott quickly nodded.

As the two left the room, the pack started to quiet down to listen to them in the bathroom.

"It's okay, you're okay." They could hear Scott consoling Stiles as harsh gagging sounds came from the other boy followed by slashes of water.

"Is- is he throwing up?" Erica frowned in concern. "Is he okay?"

Derek's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Stiles hadn't smelt sick when he came into the loft earlier that day.

"Is that all of it?" Scott's voice rang through the quiet apartment. Derek assumed Stiles nodded. "What happened?"

"I- I don't know," Stiles sobbed, voice hoarse. "One minute I was fine and the next it was too much."

"Let's get you home, okay" They walked out of the bathroom, and Scott looked over at Derek. "I'm going to take him home, he isn't feeling well." Derek nodded. 

Everyone said their goodbyes before they sat in silence as the two boys left.  
_____

There were days where Stiles only survived off of coffee. Those days were the worst for him, because he knew Scott would be bresthing down his neck until he saw Stiles actually eat something. So on these days he stayed home, to avoid Scott's mothering.

He looked down at the mug he slowly sipped from when his dad walked into the kitchen. The Sheriff was getting ready for work, quickly he grabbed the mug that Stiles had made for him. 

"Dad?" Stiles asked meekly. His dad hummed to let fhe teen know he was listening. "Today's a coffee day." He murmured. 

The Sheriff's eyebrows raised and then he sighed. "Okay, I'll call the school to let them know you'll be out." Stiles nodded weakly. 

The older man sighed again, and put a shoulder on his son's shoulder. He remembered the last time he sent Stiles to school on what the teen dubbed his 'coffe days'. It ended with Stiles in the nurses office due to a panic attack, when asked what caused it, Stiles told his dad that Issac put the fries that he didn't want on Stiles' tray thinking that the teen would want them.

"Just try to eat something if you can, son." The Sheriff watched his son nod again, knowing full well that Stiles wouldn't eat a thing. "I love you." 

"I love you too, dad." He heard Stiles reply before making his way out the door to head to work.  
_____

One thing Stiles loved to look at was thinspo. It didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl. He praised the work the subject in the photo did to get those perfect collarbones or their ribs to stick out. It was his dirty little secret, because he might recovered but he couldn't help but miss thinspo. 

He couldn't help the envy that pooled in his stomach as he scrolled through the pictures on tumblr. He knew he couldn't get away with actually relapsing on account of Scott and his dad breathing down his neck about his eating habits, but he could indulge every now and then.

It was pack night again, this time they all sat around the flat screen tv Derek had and watched a movie. Stiles was too focused on his phone to actually know what movie was playing. About halfway through it though, he heard Issac take an intake of breath before exclaiming:

"Stiles is looking at nearly naked girls on his phone!"

Stiles froze, before his eyes shot up to Scott who was glaring at his phone. "It's not what you think it is!" He cried as Scott ripped the phone out of his hands. 

"Really, Stiles?" Scott scrolled through the pictures himself. "It looks exactly like I thought it was. I thought you were done with this?"

"I'm not surprised he looks at naked women on his phone on a daily basis." Jackson snorted. Derek growled and Lydia smacked the back of Jackson's head.

"I can't help myself, okay?" Stiles' shoulders sagged in defeat. "I- I know I'm better now, but the thought's still there! It's like it's engraved in my mind and I can't stop myself from it. I'm still having bad days, okay? But I swear, I'm trying."

Scott sighed. "I know you are, Stiles, and I'm glad you are! But don't think I haven't seen you shove your lunch trays away and break down over too many calories. Hell, I know about your coffee days, because your dad texts me so I don't go out of my mind with worry." 

"I'm sorry." Stiles whispered.

"You're getting closer and closer to relapsing and I'm so fucking scared you'll end up in the hospital again. You're my brother, I can't stand to almost lose you again, Stiles."

A sob escaped Stiles' lips as Scott hugged him. The pack stood there in shock as they watched the scene unfold. 

"I love you, buddy." Scott murmured in Stiles' ear. 

"I love you too," Stiles sniffed. "I swear I'm going to get better again."


End file.
